


The Fall

by PaxieAmor



Series: Avengelock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AvengeLock, F/F, F/M, M/M, OMGWTF, This Is Kind of Marty's Fault, WTF, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She said she knew someone that could help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So, any of you who [follow me on tumblr](http://ladypaxieofkickass.tumblr.com/) probably know that I have a bro-crush on [LetMartyHandleThis](http://letmartyhandlethis.tumblr.com/). Yes, we're both girls, the term bro-crush still works. Anyway, Marty makes these AWESOME gif fics combining Supernatual, Doctor Who and Sherlock. [SuperWhoLock](http://letmartyhandlethis.tumblr.com/tagged/superwholock).
> 
> I recently suggested that she make AvengeLock. [She did.](http://letmartyhandlethis.tumblr.com/post/18746185361/if-we-cant-protect-the-earth-you-can-be-damn)
> 
> I told her I'd attempt to write fic for it. I don't know how many of these there will be or if there will be any chapter fics or what... but drop your socks and grab your crocs, we're about to get wet on this ride.

The fall was a masterpiece. It wasn’t exactly the way he had planned it, but it was still perfect; almost poetic in its simplicity. All it took was falling forward.

Being caught hurt, but he assumed it was because of the intense speed in which he was caught. It had to be done quickly, otherwise someone might have noticed that his body was replaced with the most lifelike automaton he’d ever seen just before he hit the ground. It bled realistically; the skin felt real… the pulse his friend was going to look for would, while it lasted, feel real. The fact that he thought it was so brilliant was really a testament to its creator.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Holmes,” said his rescuer, just after making the switch. They had landed on a nearby rooftop, watching the commotion. They had no worries about being seen; no one would be looking up when all the action was at street level. “I’ve read your website, very informative. More importantly, Molly speaks very highly of you.” Sweet Molly Hooper, Sherlock thought with a smile. This was her doing; Sherlock asked for help and she gave it with no questions asked.

“I know someone who can help,” she had stated plainly. “He owes me a favor.” She made all the arrangements, even the ones that he needed made mere moments before taking the fall… she, in her own way, was really quite brilliant.

“Nobody saw you?” Sherlock asked, not taking his eyes away from John. The doctor had done as Sherlock assumed he would, reached for the automaton’s wrist and checked for a pulse. He then did something Sherlock didn’t expect; he collapsed. It was… it was not something that Sherlock wanted to see.

“New suit,” the man continued. “Latest in chameleon technology; you vanished the moment I caught you and the dummy appeared when I let it go.” Sherlock couldn’t see his face, but he could feel the man grinning. “Still in the experimental phase; lucky it worked.” Sherlock nodded.

“Indeed. What happens now?”

“We go back to New York; safest place for you for now.” Sherlock watched the automaton be loaded onto a gurney and into an ambulance. Molly would take care of things from here, make sure no one looked at the body too closely. He turned to his companion.

“Whenever you’re ready, Mr. Stark.” Tony Stark wrapped an arm around Sherlock’s waist and flew into the air.

“Try to grab my ass, and I’m dropping you over the Atlantic.”

“I assure you,” Sherlock replied dryly. “The thought _never_ crossed my mind.”


End file.
